An Eye for an Eye
by GraceH208
Summary: Post-Reichenbach Its been months since Sherlock returned and things are back to normal until John is Kidnapped. Rated T; There will be torture; Possible Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**An Eye for an Eye**

Sherlock's POV

"John, can you hand me my phone?" Hm, no reply, John must have left again without me noticing. Oh well, he can get it when he comes back.

Johns POV

I awake in a dark room with no memory of falling asleep, and then it hits me. I remember that I went out to get milk and more tea when as soon as I stepped out someone shoved a cloth over my mouth and nose, it must have been chloroform. I'm tied tight to a chair without a hope of escape so I sit and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first fan fiction so reviews would be lovely and go easy constructive criticism is also nice. I'm terrible at grammar so beware. Thanks **

**An Eye for An Eye 2**

John's POV

This isn't the first time I've been kidnapped. Actually this is the third (if you don't count Mycroft), but this is different. Before I knew who it was and what they wanted, more or less, but now I have no idea who the heck these people are or what they want. Then almost as if on cue he walks in.

Sherlock's POV

That's odd Johns been gone for at least three hours. I get my phone and text him 'Where are you? –SH' Then I text Lestrade 'Do you know where John is?' Finnaly after what felt like hours Lestrade replies 'No, why?' Now I'm worried, but why I thought I had deleted that emotion long ago, but as always John is the exception. I then text Mycroft 'Find John'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so longer chapters shall follow. Thanks Lindariddle for favoriting it really helped me write this chapter. I don't know how often I shall update but as soon as I do have an idea you all shall know. R&R **

**An Eye for an Eye 3**

Sherlock

Finally Mycroft called him after waiting fifteen minutes. I answered and immediately Mycroft started saying, "I'm sorry Sherlock but, it seems that five hours ago John left the flat and was taken by three men in masks. Now Sherly, before you freak out you need to know that I am tracking them and they won't get very far." I just hung up and immediately I got a text from John 'Big Brother can't help John –JM'

John

I looked up to face my captors when he walked in, Jim Moriarty. "No, no, no, no, no, NO, you're dead. I saw your body, no I was there when they scattered your ashes. How? First Sherlock, now YOU!" He just laughed and replied, "Oh, Johnny Boy, Johnny I really don't see what Sherlock sees in you, your soooo boring. Isn't it obvious?" "Um, no, not to me, and most likely not to anyone except you and Sherlock. So if you don't mind, why exactly did you kidnap me?" The next thing I know he slapped me so hard my chair fell over. My hands are tied behind my back so when the chair tipped and landed on my arm, in which if you've ever experienced is quite painful. Moriarty rolled me over so now the chair was sitting on my hands and whispered in my ear, "No one talks to me like that, and to answer your question it was a blank. The bullet it ruptured my eardrums, made me bleed, but not deadly.

He pulled the chair back up and walked away, leaving me in the room alone again. One good thing came out of that, when I fell the impact loosened the ropes and I was able to wriggle free. I walk straight to the door and opened it. I almost walked straight into Sebastian Moran. I took one look at him and said, "I think I'm just goin' to go back in here and sit down." He replies, "Oh yeas see now I lost a bet I thought you were smart enough to stay, but Jim thought you would leave. Oh well, now we, as in me and you, are going to go into level two security which is quite painful for you." Then he knocked me out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you to all who are reading. I have so many ideas but they are sometimes hard to write down. I am trying to write longer chapters because these are like really short. Anyway reviews of any sort are welcome. Also I'm American not British so I'm not even going to try to have my characters sound British. Thanks **

**An Eye for an Eye 4**

Sherlock

I called Lestrade, "Lestrade John's been kidnapped." "Why do you think that?" "Mycroft had CCTV footage of it." "Ok, I'll be over in 10 minutes." I was waiting I hate waiting. It's so boring. Then I got a text it was from John's phone, 'Your pet wasn't playing nice. –JM' It had an image attached. I was a picture of an unconscious John hanging by his hands in the middle of a room. His wrists were not bleeding yet suggesting he hasn't bee n there long. His face was almost all bruised and he was gagged. He kind of looked like a punching bag.

Lestrade

I was on my way to 221B because John was kidnapped. John of all people did not deserve to be kidnapped he was a saint. When I get there the door was unlocked so I just knocked and let myself in. When I get upstairs I see Sherlock staring at his phone in horror. I walk over and see the picture of John. I simply respond, "I'm sorry Sherlock." "Why? You didn't do this." "No, but Sherlock that's what people say when something like this happens." He simply sighed and dropped the phone. I speak to break some of the tension, "So Moriarty he's back." I saw the signature on the text. "Yes." He replies. "Ok I will go see what I can do at the station. Can you get Mycroft to send me that footage?" "Yes, oh and Lestrade… thank you." Oh my gosh, he just said thank you without John to tell him to, he really is desperate. Then I left and did exactly what I said I would.

John

When I next wake up I am hanging from my hands with a gag in my mouth. This must be level two security. Well it sure did hurt more than the last time and I'm pretty sure I won't be going anywhere soon like this. This time my shirt was taken off so my chest was bare except for my army dog tags. That's odd I only have two, but now there are three. I can't read the third now, but I'm sure Moriarty will later. Then speak of the devil he walks in. He greets me saying, "Oh, Johnny you're up. You were oh so naughty yesterday. If you try anything like that again we are going to have to move your security up another level. Which is fine by me, but you might not like it so much." I just stare at him given I can't say anything because I am gagged. So he just continues, "So it shouldn't be long before Sherlock arrives and I can start the real fun, you have been rather boring you see. Well I did win fifty pounds on a bet. Sebastian wasn't very happy with you." I just look away and in return I get a kick in the shin. Then he yells, "Look at me when I'm talking to you. Oh I have yet to break Sherlock's little pet." Then he walks toward me, I flinch instinctively, and he grabs my dog tags and reads aloud, "John Watson- Sherlock's dog, if found return to 221B Baker Street." That's when John had had enough; he swung his legs and kick Moriarty in the groin. He crumpled, and I swung back and forth and kicked him in the face. He swore and called Sebastian. He came in looked at Moriarty and then to me. He got the hint and punched me knocking me out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I feel some of these author notes are being repetitive, so I am shortening them. Review please. Reminder torture is starting soon. There is going to be some Mystrade. Oh I just remembered I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters. Thanks **

**An Eye for an Eye 5**

**John**

This time when I wake up I am lying on a metal table with metal strips across my ankles, hands, hips, chest, and neck. I am not gagged anymore and I have an IV tube in my arm. It's probably ready to knock me out at the touch of a button, but currently it is pumping water in my arm. Oh great he doesn't want me to be dehydrated. The room is really bright and the walls are all white. There is a table with menacing looking instruments and a remote control.

After a few minutes, Moriarty walks in. He has a slight limp and a dark looking bruise along with a black eye. I smile when I see him. He walks over to the table and presses a button. Immediately, I feel like my body is one fire and then it is gone. I look at him and he says, "You know when dogs are bad they get shock collars. Well this is yours."He presses the button again and I can feel it all over my body it hurts so bad I scream. He laughs and says, "Now, puppy do as I say and you won't get shocked." I nod, never wanting to feel that again, and look over at him. He presses another button and I brace myself, but the pain doesn't come. Instead my arms are freed. He presses another button and the table moves so I am in a sitting position. I look over confused and he says, "Oh you are so ordinary, I don't want you dead yet. You need to eat." He rolls his eyes and then Sebastian comes in with a bowl of something that is green and brown. He hands me the bowl. It is a mushy paste. I give a skeptical look over to Moriarty. He grins and grabs the remote holding his hand above the button threateningly. Then without a second of hesitation start eating it. It tastes as bad as it looks. I gag and almost throw up when I get a shock. It's just a small one to remind me I swallow the puke, and finish off the bowl.

I give him a look that seems to ask 'satisfied', he responds with a press of the button and I drift off to sleep.

**Moriarty**

Now I had Sherlock, he will most likely want a photo for proof. I put a hospital sheet over John. Then put a heart beeper thing next to him and took a picture.

**Sherlock**

I was in my mind palace because Mycroft sent the footage so I was figuring out what to do. Then my phone alerted me that I had received a text. I reached for it. There was a text from John's cell, it read 'Come and get your pet he has a nasty bite. He is rather a nuisance and is getting boring. –JM'

I laughed out loud at this and I decided to reply, 'Well, I would, but I don't where you and he are, so therefore it is impossible. -SH'

'Step outside there is a car for you. -JM'

'And if I come you will release John. -SH'

'Yes, I don't know why anyone would want to keep him. -JM'

I went outside and got into the car and texted 'Release John –SH'

'He's in a hospital now. –JM'

'Prove it. –SH'

I received a picture of John in a hospital and replied 'Be there soon –SH' knowing if I tried to escape he could get John seeing as he had been able photograph him. He heard a slight hissing from the air vent in the car. Oh how original 'knock out' gas and then I was out.

**Lestrade**

I call Sherlock to give him some information, but he doesn't answer. I receive a text from him saying, 'Sorry Sherlock is a little tied up right now. –JM' and attached was a picture of an unconscious Sherlock tied to a chair. He seemed unharmed, but with Moriarty you never know. It had already been two days since John was kidnapped and now Sherlock was too. I decided to call Mycroft he was the only person who could ever retrieve these two.

He dialed the number, and Mycroft answered, "Hello detective, what do you need?" "Sherlock's been kidnapped too."

"Why do you think that?"

"I got a message here I'll send it to you…. Did you get it?"

"Oh my, yes I guess that would make sense. Now Detective Inspector, I want you to stop investigating and let me do it I cannot let you get hurt too. Leave it to me. This is not arguable. If I find you still on the case I will put you in a holding cell. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. May I ask a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Keep me informed."

"Ok, fine."

And then he hung up.

So now all I could do is wait.

**Moriarty**

Oh this is soooo perfect Lestrade is looking. I go to Sherlock, who is tied up and take a picture. I send it to Lestrade. Hmm maybe he could be entertaining. However he could be worse than John. I will only take him if Sherlock becomes boring or Lestrade becomes too close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, normal stuff I don't own Sherlock/ Yellowpages/ Google and review and stuff. Thanks to SherWatsonLocked for following and Lindariddle for favoriting again, it boosts me up and wants me to write more. Thanks **

**An Eye for an Eye 6**

**Sherlock**

I wake up in a dark room tied to a chair. My head is pounding and for some reason it won't deduce. Oh well it must be the drugs. Moriarty does like to be dramatic. I would have gone without a fight and he knows that. I wriggle around in the chair and feel a few imperfections, but they would take hours to undo. I guess I don't have a choice, not since John is still reachable. By now my mind is catching up and I can't hear anything so either the walls are sound proof or I'm in an abandoned place. I still can't tell because my thoughts are still clouded and won't be at maximum performance for a few hours. My trains of thought were interrupted by footsteps I look toward there coming from. Then all of a sudden the door swings open and he turns the lights on. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when they do I see him he is smirking at me.

"Hello Jim, it's been a while. Let's see three years and one month on Tuesday." I started.

"Good to see you Sherlock. Yes it has been too long. I see that you knew I was alive-," he started then I cut him off.

"Of course, I know a blank-"then I felt pain in my face. He punched me. I look at him and say, "And what was that for?"

"I don't like being interrupted."

"Obviously,-"and then I was hit again.

**John**

I wake up in the same room as before the IV is gone and I'm alone. I try the restraints, but nothing gives. I decide to go over my injuries. I have multiple bruises on my face, my wrists had massive rope burns on them, and I don't think there is any lasting damage from the electrocution.

Suddenly Sebastian walked in with some more of that disgusting soup and a glass of water. I shuddered at the look of it. Sebastian ignored it and said, "So boss said that if you cooperate, you can move back to level 2, but if you don't you move to level 4."

I respond, "What's level 4?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. That would be no fun." Sebastian grabbed the remote and pressed the same buttons Moriarty did yesterday when it came time to eat.

"Oh yeah, and we wouldn't want that would we." I took the soup and started eating it. When I finished, I turned my head to look at Sebastian and puked all over him. I tried to apologize because I really didn't mean to, but it was involuntary.

He lifted his hand to silence me and said, "Now finish your water and then to level 4 it is." I drank my water. He righted the table left the room. After he left there was a hissing noise and a fog covered the room. I was gone again.

**Lestrade**

Mycroft had forcibly given me the week off and now I had nothing to do except worry about Sherlock and John. So what to do now. Hmm. He said no investigating, but I can still do some research.

Google Search- 'James Moriarty'

0 Results

Google Search- 'Jim Moriarty"

0 Results

Google Search- 'Moriarty'

0 Results

Google Search 'JM'

1 Result- Yellow Pages JM - 12 Dolland Street London, England, United Kingdom

**Moriarty**

Well that was fun, but still I'm bored. Why must my toys break so easily? They are funner when they fight. Sebastian then entered the room. "Yes, Seb? What is it?"

"Just an update, sir."

"Go on."

"John's in level 4 and Lestrade has located us."

"Ok, leave John in 4. Pick up Lestrade and put him in 1. Move Sherlock to 2. In that order or you will be in that gap. "

"Yes sir."

He left. Oh well Lestrade just couldn't leave well enough alone. I think I shall give him the 'silent treatment' since it's been so long since the last time I did that. That sounds promising.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thank you, RAINRAIN9, SherWatsonLocked, and ladynarutochan for following, Tern for favoriting, and VeronicaBaggins for reviewing. So sorry if some of the people are OOC it is sometimes really hard to sound like them. I don't know if I will get another chapter in before Monday. I am going to my grandparent's house to celebrate the finalization of my now true cousin's adoption. Yay! I don't own Sherlock. Thanks for reading **

**An Eye for an Eye 7**

**Sherlock**

When I regain consciousness again, I realize I'm in a different room and am hanging like John was in the picture except my feet are also tied to the ground with shackles, not tight, but so I couldn't swing around. Oh his bruise, his limp, his text, John swung hit him in the crotch, and kicked him in the head.

Hmm. How did I get here, then I remember, I was being sarcastic and he punched me and I got knocked out. That would explain the head ache I had. After about 17 minutes of boringness, and a pain in my shoulders like fire, Moriarty came in.

He asked, "How was your sleep?"

"Deep, if you had time to move me without me waking."

"Yes, well Sebastian is good at what he does. I assume you have deduced what happened here?"

I was about to say 'obviously' when I stop remembering last time, and instead I say, "Yes, John is unpredictable."

"I was very tempted to keep him."

"I trust that you didn't."

"Yes, well, people do get sentimental about their pets."

"He isn't my pet, but I try to keep my sentimentality down to a minimum. So why am I here?"

"Be more specific."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Oh, all in good time. Why don't you make a deduction? I got to go. I have a new visitor."

"Do I know them?"

"I would hope so. It's your fault he's here."

"Who is it?"

"Oh no one, well, not to me, but he must be important to your brother. How he tried to stop him. Well I'll leave you to your thoughts. Just hang in there. Well you don't really have a choice. Bye."

When he left, I tried the ropes on my hands. It only took a few minutes to undo the ropes. I fell hard and hit the floor with a thump. Now I am alone.

**John**

I wake up again in what at first I think is what Sebastian called level2, but then I realize there is one difference. I am upside down. Oh great, why did I have to go and puke on Sebastian. I can feel my head pounding from the blood. My hands have cuffs attaching them to the floor so I can't untie my feet.

After a while, I don't know how long, Sebastian walks in.

I look up and say, "What do you want now?"

"I 'want' to know if you are ready to cooperate."

"Define cooperate."

"As in boss is busy with a few other prisoners at the moment, so I'm in charge of you. It is a big pain to have to send people to hospitals after he talks to them and then kidnap them again."

"So you want me to take care of the people you hurt so you don't have to send them away and capture them again. Then the answer is no."

"I thought you might say that. So since you said 'no' I am going to make you one of those people or maybe I'll move you to level 7. Have you ever heard of Japanese Water Torture? I've always wanted to try that out."

"Okay, as you leave me almost no choice, yes."

**Mycroft**

Ok, so first I need to call Greg and tell him what's going on.

It rang out. After a few seconds I receive a text 'What wrong? Want your boyfriend back? -JM


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks to Kira Blackheart for favoriting and following. Please review because then I know how I'm doing and what you like best so I can focus more on those. I don't own Sherlock, ect. Thanks ****  
**

**An Eye for an Eye 8**

**Lestrade**

When I wake-up, I'm in a dark room, tied to a chair. Ok, keep calm; you are trained for these situations. Cooperate and give them what they want. Think…. Oh Moriarty, same room and most likely same ropes. How does one cooperate with Moriarty, I can't even follow his train of thought. This is going to be interesting, and when I say interesting…

After a few minutes, the 'man' himself, Moriarty, waltzes in. He looks straight at me and says, "This is quite the turn-up, you see, Sherlock's in one room over, and John is three, well then there's me and my 'gang'. It's quite the party. Now you're probably wondering why you're here, well, see you located my 'hideout' and we can't have that."

"How did I find your 'hideout'? If you didn't want me to find it, then I wouldn't have."

"Oh you are much cleverer than Sherlock gives you credit for. Is that why your boyfriends leaving no stone unturned for you? Oh and to answer your question I don't like breaking the law more than I have to so I had to register it under some name and it worked."

"I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not gay, and in fact I'm still married."

"You by far have been the most entertaining. I might just keep you around for a while. Well, this was fun, but so much kidnapping can wear 'daddy' out. You should probably get some sleep. I don't like tired 'play things'. I will see you tomorrow."

"Um, can you untie me so I can sleep?"

"All in good time."

Then he left, but a few seconds later a man came in with a granola bar and a glass of water. He went behind me and untied me. Then he ordered me to eat it and drink the water. I did so obligingly not knowing when I would eat next. Then he left.

**Sherlock**

After he left, I went into my mind castle.

Who is here with me?

Mycroft -30%

Police Force -70%

Who?

Random Officer-10%

Donovan -15%

Anderson- 15%

Lestrade- 60% Most likely.

Oh well should get some sleep. John would be proud. And I slept and dreamt of John.

**John**

After I agreed, he grabbed a chair and walked over. He took out a knife and said, "Brace yourself."

I got my arms up just in time to prevent myself from falling and hitting my head onto the floor. I sat up but couldn't go anywhere because my hands were cuffed to the floor. Sebastian unlocks my hands and handcuffed my hands behind my back. He leads me out of the room, into a hallway and to a staircase. We walk up a few flights then enter what looks like the medical ward.

He leads me into a room with a bed and a desk. Then he takes off my cuffs and places white bracelets on each wrist. He explains, "You must have access to leave and enter each room. You do that by walking over to the door and putting a bracelet in front of the scanner. To request access you press the button and explain. If you try to go through a door without access it will shock you until you return to that room. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Oh and you have to have a key to open it and only Moriarty has one."

**Mycroft**

Shoot! Now he has Greg too. I told him not to get involved and what does he do? Get involved.

Oh well, no going back. So why did Jim kidnap him? He must have been close. I text Anthea '

See what Greg was doing before he was kidnapped."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so special thanks to MirDeeDee, boobear135, roxyfs, and writerwannabe210 for following and even specialer thanks to boobear135 for favoriting, too. Sorry, I was super busy Monday so I didn't write and have you ever tried writing while watching Doctor Who? It doesn't work too well. So please review I'm open for suggestions/ compliments/criticism just some feedback. Thanks :) **

**An Eye for an Eye 9**

**Lestrade**

I have been alone in here for a long time, but have no way to gauge the real time. I had slept for a while, but nightmares had waked me up. This wasn't the first time. I had forgotten about it until now. When I was 5, I was kidnapped. I was fed next to nothing, given very little water. When I was found the man who had done it was long gone, and I was a few hours away from death. The man was never caught. That is why I went into law enforcement in the first place. However, I have a feeling this is different.

After a while, a man came in with ropes in his hands and said, "Boss wants to talk to you." He motioned over the chair. I reluctantly got up and walked over. I have to admit he's good at tying. They didn't hurt, but they were impossible to get off.

He left, and then Moriarty came in. He started, "Hello Greg."

"Hey." I responded as I shift uncomfortably in the chair, but it didn't actually work because I was tied up too well.

"Yes, Will does do a good job tying people up. You know I am surprised that your boyfriend hasn't found me yet. He seems to be much cleverer than you."

"First, I'm not gay, I'm married, and who are you talking about?" I said raising my voice.

"Well, Mycroft of course.-"

"Mycroft, seriously, no I'm not gay."

"Hmm, you sound like John."

Then I snapped, "Ok first, you're going to let John go, then Sherlock, then me."

"No, no, no, that won't do. Nobody talks to me like that, and nobody tells me what to do, especially when I don't want to. I will teach you how to act." Then he stalked out of the room. For a minute I thought that was it, but I knew better. I hear a hissing noise and then I'm asleep.

**Sherlock**

I wake up and remember my current situation. I remember that I undid the ropes and then fell asleep. I had dreams of how it used to be before I was kidnapped. Even before the fall. It all changed after I came back. It felt like things were left unsaid. My train of thought was interrupted when Moriarty came in. He seemed to be in a bad mood which was not good for anyone especially not whoever set him off and me who is going to get the worst of his anger. He looks surprised at first, and then worried as he sees I'm gone. The room is dark so it takes him a minute to find me. I clear my throat to let him know I'm still there. He sees me and his worried look now turns into rage. He hurries over and starts kicking me in the gut as hard as he can. I can't stifle the screams when he breaks a rib.

After a few minutes he stops, sighs, and walks out the door. Once I see I'm safe I pass out from the pain.

**Moriarty**

"_No, no, no, that won't do. Nobody talks to me like that, and nobody tells me what to do, especially when I don't want to. I will teach you how to act."_

Then I leave, hopefully Sherlock can cheer me up. I walk into Sherlock's room. When I go in at first it seems empty. How did he get out? Shoot, I don't think he will let me kidnap him again.

I hear someone clear their throat. I look around, but it's too dark to see. I walk over and see its Sherlock. Now I'm not mad now I'm PO-ed. He didn't even ask. I can't control me rage. I start kicking him as hard as I can. He screams, but I can't hear very well over the adrenalin pumping through my body. Eventually I get enough self-control to stop. I leave and tell the guard to take him to the medical ward.

**John**

It's better at the medical ward. I get to eat actual food, and I'm helping people. When I say helping people…. I get called over the intercom that I have another patient. As I near the room a guard approaches me and says, "If he wakes up tell him he is at the hospital and then drug him back to sleep got it?"

"Yeah." It must be Sherlock, and since I'm the only doctor I was the only choice and if they let him go he would figure it out. "What do I say about the restraints?"

"Oh, he was having fits in his sleep so he had to be restrained."

"Okay, I'm goin' in."

"Good Luck."

I walk in and Sherlock is still unconscious. He seems fine until I pull back the sheet and take off his gown. He has massive bruises covering his chest. I decide it s best to drug him now and set his broken ribs while he is asleep.

**Mycroft**

"Sir," my assistant says, "the computer Lestrade was on has been wiped blank. There is no way to get that information."

"Yes, I see." One of these days I'm gonna kill Moriarty. OH he better be ready."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I know it's been busy, I'm trying to update more often but I've gone out of town a lot recently so anyway. Thanks to all whom favorite and followed, there are so many. Thanks to my only reviewers VeronicaBaggins and Mad-Reader. So I don't own Sherlock. And beware there might be some torture in the next chapter, but not 100% sure. Anyway here we go chapter 10.**

**An Eye for an Eye 10**

**Sherlock**

I am in a hospital bed, but when I try to get up I am tied down by arm restraints. I look through a window in the room there are blinds pulled, but I can still see through them, I see a short blond haired man, John? It can't be. The man walks in and I try to speak, but I have been drugged with morphine so it is unintelligible. The man walks over and presses a button and I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Lestrade/John (a little of both, but mainly Lestrade)**

Iawake in a room lying face-down on a table, my shirt is off, and my arms, legs, and neck are held down by metal restraints. There are more for my back, but for some reason they are not attached, and the reason was not an accident. I try and reason why I am here and it can't be good, the last I remember is pissing Moriarty off. Soooo, this is probably for pay back. My thoughts are interrupted by a door opening, I can't see it, but I hear two people.

I hear someone I don't recognized say, "Wait here for him. The door is secured."

"Okay." I hear someone. No not someone John, answer.

I wait until I hear the other person leave, and then I ask, "John is that you?"

"Yes, Greg, how are you I mean like are you injured or hurt?"

"Not yet, but this can't be good."

"Yeah, I agree. What did you do to get here?"

"I told him and I quote 'Ok first, you're going to let John go, then Sherlock, then me.' unquote. Well told isn't the correct term I screamed at him."

"Oh Greg you should have not done that."

"What about you?"

"That's what I'm scared about. You see I've been working as a doctor for the people they torture so they don't have to send them to the hospital and then rekidnap them."

"Why would you agree to that?"

"Because I'm a coward that's why. Now to answer your question I feel like you will need a medical personnel after he's well you know done and I'm here now just because he thinks it will be fun."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm still a prisoner though, he is just done with me at the moment he doesn't want me so he put me to good use, but now he's killing two birds with one stone."

Then Moriarty walks in, and says in a cheery voice, "Oh talking about me, you know Sherlock doesn't give you guys enough credit. So let's get down to business. John you are going to handcuff yourself over there or else Gregory over here gets a shock."

John without a second thought grabbed the cuffs from Moriarty's hand and cuffed himself to a pole on the wall opposite me. I said, "John, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do, I've been in that chair I know what it means."

"Oh good boy Jonny. In fact that earned you a ball. We are going to play a game. See I need to teach Greggy here a lesson, so I thought we should make it fun. Now Jonny you can't say anything or look away or try to move and no noise out of you either or else that will earn you a strike, three strikes and you're out. The ball gives you four strikes the first time. So now it's time to play ball."

There are drawers on the wall, Moriarty walks over and grabs a knife out of one of them. Then he walks back over to me flourishing the knife threateningly. Then he says "You will soon learn that you have no reason not to be happy with what you got."

Then I felt a searing pain in my back, but I can't see so I look at John. He mouths 'I'm sorry.'

I just nod, but know instantly that I messed up. Moriarty laughs and says, "There's your ball, three strikes left." Then I feel another searing pain, it feels like he's drawing something on my back, like a circle. Then a smaller semi-circle John gasps and Moriarty says, "Strike one." I can feel the blood running down my back. It hurts so badly, but I can't do anything or I will get another strike. He stops and walks over to the drawer and pulls out a pineapple cutter, it's a tool that cuts out the core of the pineapple and skins it, but what is he planning on using it for. He come back over to me and stabs it in my back and twists it. It tears through me flesh and muscle. I can't help it, but scream. Moriarty laughs gleefully, and says, "Strike two." I look to John, he is crying silently, but doesn't look away. Then Moriarty stabs me again and twists it and I can't control my screams again. Moriarty smiles and says, "Three strikes you're out." Then he reaches to press a button when John says, "Please no, it would get into his blood stream and kill him."

"Oh that button wasn't for him; it is for you." He presses the button and I am electrocuted, not like before much worse, it has many more volts. Then it stops and Moriarty says, "I was worried that you weren't going to strike out. Well, bye." He states in a happy voice, and leaves.

**Mycroft**

My phone dings and it shows I got a picture message I cringe as I see it. It is Lestrade with a smiley face carved into his back. The message says 'Now he's always happy.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm probably in over my head, but I'm writing two fan fictions at the same time. I'm gonna try to update every other day, but I am busy this summer so I don't think it will last. Well anyway thanks to all my followers/favoriters/reviewers I read the reviews and I am so inspired. I don't own Sherlock. Thanks for reading. **

**An Eye for an Eye 11**

**John**

Moriarty leaves. I try to break the pole to get to Greg, but as I do that a key is slid under the door to me. I bring it closer with my foot. I unlock myself and rush to Greg. I use the remote to unlock the metal straps and I stand him up. We walk over to the door I ask for clearance. It is approved, so I half drag him down to the medical ward. There are a few nurse, prisoners like me. I ask two of them to get him started on an IV and to get him prepped for stitches. Then I sit down and wait. I need to rest, but Greg needs help first.

The nurse tells me he's ready and I go.

**Lestrade**

I hear John rattling around, and then he's pulling me through a hallway. I am laid down and then I feel morphine pumping through my body. I go into blissful nothing.

**Sherlock**

I have regained consciousness, but everything is still groggy, and my vision is impaired. I can tell I am no longer in the hospital, and then I remember John. There must be a medical ward here, could Moriarty have lied to me. I wasn't in my right mind that couldn't have been John. It's Moriarty for goodness he probably had that person there just to give me paranoia. My vision has cleared. I'm in a room strapped to a table. There is some blood smeared on the ground by a pole. It looks like someone was cuffed to the pole and cut their wrists trying to get away. There is some blood splattered around the room randomly and some pooled on the ground as if it spilled off the table. Oh John is still here, Greg or John made Moriarty mad, most likely Greg, and Greg was tortured here and then John was forced to watch.

John what has he been through all because of me. I try to shift and then I have a searing pain in my side. Oh yeah my ribs, I don't think I'm going anywhere soon. I can't change the past; I can only prevent the future. I decide then I will do anything to save John.

When Moriarty walks in I waste no time in saying, "You said you would let John go. So let him go."

"Now why don't you believe me?"

"First the blood, and I recognize this room."

"Oh Sherlock you are so very observant." Then Moriarty get a text. He pulls out his phone. He reads the text and rolls his eyes and responds, 'Can you do it in here?' A minute later he receives another text. "Well, it looks like you pet wants to look over your ribs. He is so loyal so fast. I guess I will leave you two alone, but I will return."

After a while John came in with a table with medical supplies. He walks over and says,"Hey Sherlock."

I respond, "Hi, John." I look at his wrists and sure enough there are bandages wrapped around both wrists and he has a white bracelet around his wrist.

He asks, "Are there any injuries you are aware of other than your ribs?"

"No, is Greg ok?"

"He," and then it looks like he had a tiny shock.

"Um I'm not allowed to tell you." Then he say to the air, "Moriarty can you remove the straps so I can examine him properly, I doubt he will go anywhere." Then in answer to John's statement, the straps unlock.

John orders, in doctor mode now, "Sit up." He checks my blood pressure. Then he removes my bandages around my ribs and put fresh ones on. He listened to my breathing to make sure I was fine. He was about to give me morphine when then there it is again he jumps a little and stops. He orders me to lie back down and then the straps are locked back in place. He say,"See you later." and leaves.

When Moriarty comes back in I demand, "What are you doing to him?"

"Oh when people have naughty pets they give them shock collars. I'm just training him for you."

"He isn't my pet. He is his own person. I don't own him."

"Oh of course you don't. I do I own both of you." Then without warning he presses a button. I feel an electric current running through me.

When it stops I open my eyes, and ask, "What was that for?"

"You need to learn how to be nice. Jonny was a fast learner, but I think you may need a little more work." Then he presses the button again and I feel it again waves of electricity pulsing through me. This time when it stops I just stay silent.

He says, "Good, now I'm going to go you be a good boy when I'm gone." Then he inserts the morphine and leaves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I apologize for taking soooo long to update its just I've been busy and school starts again soon. So yeah I don't own Sherlock. Thank you for following and reading and favoriting and reviewing and all that fun stuff so here we go. **

**An Eye for an Eye 12**

**Lestrade**

I am lying on my stomach on what looks like a hospital bed. I look around and sure enough I am in a hospital room. I can't remember why I am here and why am I on my stomach not my back? Then it hits me like a train. The searing pain I felt, the sadness in John's eyes. The hurt, the sic, twisted, game. Moriarty's smile. John's tears. Then almost on queue he comes in looking worried. He says, "Greg, you heart beat tripled in all of ten seconds are you okay?"

"That depends on the meaning?"

"What caused your spike in heart rate?"

I take a minute to answer, "I remembered."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I have stitched you up, but there is always goin to be a scar."

"I guessed as much."

"He tore some ligaments and muscles in you back so you won't be able to move on your own for a while and when you do you will need a brace until it all heals up."

"If it ever does."

"I will try to keep him off of you so it will heal up you just need to rest a lot. If all goes well you will be able to lay on your back tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I have to go see other patients. A nurse will be in here to give you more morphine. Bye Greg."

"Good bye John."

**Moriarty**

I open my phone and call Sebastian,"Hello?"

"Put Sherlock in eight."

"Ok." He replies and then I hear someone else say, "No."

I demand, "Who is that who said that?"

"Uhh, it was John, sir."

"Put him on the phone."

"You can't move him."

"And why not?"

"His ribs have barely started to heal moving him would damage them and prolong his recovery."

"Is that it?"

"Or depending on the trip and destination it could cause a puncture in the lungs which would result in death."

I take a minute to wrap my head around that. John could be lying, but he may not. Oh, OH this is going to be good. I say, "Okay I won't move him give back the phone…. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Instead of putting Sherlock in eight, put John instead. Are you sure sir? I mean he is our only doctor."

"I know not for too long just so he knows not to do that ever again."

"Ok, I will go do that now. Bye"  
Then I hung up.

**John**

Ok so I have bought Sherlock some time. I am eating lunch when suddenly Sebastian comes up behind me. He says, "Sorry man." Then he pushes a handkerchief up to my mouth. I am out.


End file.
